Lover of the Enemy
by CSMars
Summary: A sense of evil in the air; a visit from a strange girl; a pen with the symbol of Mars engraved on it; a glance at the enemy and the life of Raye Hino will never be the same again.


This is my second Raye/Jadeite fanfic, but be warned that it's a   
little dark and overly mushy, what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.   
If you have any comments or suggestions... or flames, please email me at   
Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com and the address of my SM site is  
http://sites.netscape.net/rayespage, visit ir for other fanfics.  
  
Discliamer: I don't own anything except the storyline so don't  
sue.  
  
=================  
"Love is blind."  
--Unknown  
=================  
  
*******  
  
Lover of the Enemy  
By: CSMars  
4/1/2001  
  
I sense an evil presence, could it be what's causing   
the 6 o'clock disappearance? Raye though to herself as she   
rushed out of the Fire Room.  
  
I can feel it, is it a demon? She hurried down the   
hallway, Phobos? Deimos?   
  
"I won't let you invade this sacred temple! AKURYO   
TAISAN!" Raye yelled as she threw a piece of paper on the girl's   
forehead.  
  
The girl with long blonde hair which is tied up into two   
ponytails fell right on her head.  
  
"What the...? A girl?" Raye whispered as an embarrassing   
blush crept upon her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. I felt an evil presence,   
sorry..." She bowed deeply while rambling on with apologies, "These   
crows normally don't attack people."  
  
Wow! She's a priestess, how cool! She scared me though.   
She's so exotic and pretty... I hope we could be friends Bunny   
thought, entranced in Raye's movements.  
  
Their conversation was stopped short when they heard a   
couple praying in front of the temple, asking for the safe return   
of their daughter, Mimi who had just disappeared by riding the   
6 o'clock bus.  
  
Raye turned around to look at the couple, who had donated   
to the temple and helped her grandfather in the time of need. I   
wish there is something I could do to help them, but I'm just a kid,   
it's probably the best that they leave it to the police she though   
with a frown and then without a word of farewell, she left Bunny   
and her black cat.  
  
What a strangely powerful yet calm girl Luna observed   
silently, Her elegant face... her flowing movement... and a priestess...   
Could she be the... princess?!   
  
***  
  
"Your plan is weak, Jadeite!" The brown-haired general criticized.  
  
The blonde man replied, "This will draw the enemy here. The more   
bait we gather... the better. Heheh... There is no need to suck their   
energy. We will simply offer them to our great master... along with that   
Sailor Scout's head!"  
  
Evil crackles shook the demon's palace.  
  
***  
  
What is happening? What is going on around here?   
  
The fire in front of her flickered as a vivid image of a man   
appeared: short, wavy blonde hair; baby blue eyes...  
  
An image so familiar that Raye unconsciously moved back a bit,   
as if afraid that whoever this is will also see her, as if afraid that   
this image will haunt her for the rest of her life. But for her subconscious,   
it was far too late. The image of this man... the man she has loved   
a thousand years ago has already forever burned in her mind.  
  
She got up hurriedly and dashed outside, her feet guiding   
her to the bus stop, which is good since her mind had already shut down.  
  
The bus came to a screeching stop and the door opened. The   
bus driver, I saw him in the fire was Raye's only thought as her   
feet stumbled upon the steps.  
  
***  
  
Another day, another bus route Jadeite thought depressingly   
as he got into the bus. Though he had argued with Nephrite about effectiveness   
of this plan, he himself was becoming impatient. He was born to be a   
warrior, to hold a sword in battle, to feel others' warm blood on his   
hands, not a bus driver who kidnaps children.  
  
Without knowing, he was approaching Sendai Hill. This brought   
another train of thoughts to Jadeite. Every time he comes here, he could   
always feel this incredible force pulling him as if there is something he   
ought to know, ought to see up there on top of the hill. This pull is   
sometimes stronger than that of the Negaverse, which is why it scares   
him so. Not that he questions his loyalty for Queen Beryl, but afraid   
that there's a stronger power out there.   
  
Today no one was waiting at the bus stop, but Jadeite could see a   
girl wearing a miko outfit coming closer. She was no more than 15 years of   
age with long black hair, smooth and silky like the raven's wings. He was   
so entranced in her mysterious purple eyes that he didn't even remember to   
put a spell on her.   
  
Much to his relief, she stumbled upon the bus, eyes left leaving   
his own. When he finally remembered his mission, a simple sleep chant   
flowed from his mouth, not the usually spell that use dark energies to   
taint the rider's soul.  
  
***  
  
After reporting to Queen Beryl, Jadeite returned to the clearing   
where the young girl lay.   
  
He took off his gloves, wanting to feel the girl's long hair on   
his skin. "How pretty. She's something special... this girl." His long   
fingers went from her soft hair to her smooth cheek as memories flowed   
into his mind... ancient, forbidden memories:  
  
His liege Endymion; his comrades: Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite;   
the moon queen Selenity; her daughter Princess Serenity; her planetary   
guardians; and then finally, her, the Martian Princess: her graceful movements,   
her soft laughter, her hot temper, and the smell of jasmine and lavender   
that can help him to find her even in the most crowded room.   
  
And with a face, came a name, "Raye..." Jadeite gazed down at the   
beauty laying on the marble floor. Yes... he was absolutely sure that this   
girl is the Martian princess, the worrier of Mars, and... his love.  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered opened, letting Jadeite to drown once   
again in her purple orbs. She did not scream for an explanation, nor did   
she withdraw from his contact. She just lay there, moving her hand up to   
cover his, letting him drink from the simple touch of fingertips.  
  
"Raye..." the word lingered on his lips.  
  
"Jadeite... prince Jadeite of Terra..." She whispered back, neither   
a question nor a statement.  
  
"Love... _my_ love..." Jadeite and Raye clasped their hands together,   
lips only within inches from touching.  
  
Their heartfelt moment was interrupted by Sailor Moon's yell,   
"Let Raye go! I won't let you kidnap innocent kids! On behalf of the moon,   
you're punished!"  
  
Jadeite panicked, so he turned around, grabbed Raye and clasped   
his arm over her neck.  
  
"Please, let her help you, that way we can be together again." She   
whispered softly, knowing that he wasn't trying to hurt her.  
  
"No... I can't... I have been a Negaverse general for too long." His   
voice was filled with despair, but his eyes became determined as he came to   
a resolution, "There's only one thing we can do, Raye... You _must_ kill me!"  
  
"What? I won't kill you, I can't! I love you!" She cried out in frantic   
as Mercury yelled out her fog attack.  
  
The few seconds was all the pair had, Jadeite turned Raye around so   
she could face him. What followed was a brief kiss, yet it was a desperate   
one, like staving man finally finding salvation.  
  
"I love you, too. But there's no way we can be together. We are   
enemies, you and I... you are a hero, born to save the world while I am   
the vanillin, the cause of destruction. This is the only way, and even if   
I have to die, I'll die with you by my side." Jadeite reasoned.  
  
Even though she didn't want to admit it, Raye knew he was right.   
She nodded and stood on tiptoes, giving him a peck on the lips, "You will   
always have my love."  
  
Jadeite smiled and replied, "So will you, mine." He turned around   
and froze the fog, earning shocked gasps from Moon and Mercury.   
  
"Use the pen I gave you! It's our only hope!" Luna yelled through   
Mercury's communicator. Mercury tossed the pen over to Raye, hoping that   
she would know what to do.   
  
At that time, the Mars sigil on Raye's forehead shined unbearably   
bright, and her hair, along with her eyes, are turning into a dark shade   
of red.  
  
She caught the pen swiftly and whispered the words, "Mars...power...  
MAKE UP!" The two other soldiers watched in amazement as she transformed in   
a roar of flames.   
  
The Mars senshi hurled a fireball toward Jadeite as she murmured the   
chant, "Aku Ryo Tai San!"   
  
The dark kingdom general gave no resistance as the royal fire of   
Mars scorched him, he knew, that it's in those flames that he will find   
forever peace and an eternal life.  
  
Sailor Mars watched her fire burning her love, it only lasted for   
a second, but her eyes moistened nevertheless. Her mourning was interrupted   
by the elated shout of Sailor Moon, "Raye, I can't believe you beat him! I   
can't believe you're one of us!"  
  
"Yes," Mercury added, "We've been searching for you, you're one of   
the us, the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Mars merely grinned at the affectionate girls.   
  
"You guys better get out of there." Luna warned through the communicator.  
  
"You two go ahead, I'll catch up." Sailor Mars forced herself to   
smile at the end of her words.  
  
The two left without a word, thinking that she wanted a second to   
catch her breath. Instead, she turned to the charred skeleton of the once   
Negaverse general and knelt down.  
  
"I will _never_ forget you, Jadeite... my love..." She would have   
said more, if she could stand looking at her dead love's body any longer.   
  
She turned around and walked away, her long strands of hair sweeping   
behind her. For that moment, she was no one... Not a guardian, not a soldier,   
not a princess... she was not a granddaughter, not a priestess, not a teenager...  
not a victim of Destiny...  
  
She was no one... no one but the lover of an enemy.  
  
*********  
Author's notes:  
I know this is pretty short, although it took me forever to finish since  
I'm working on five other Ranma 1/2 fanfics at the same time right now. I might  
write sequels about how Mokato had killed Nephrite and Minako had to kill Kunzite.  
That's just a thought for now, but if there's anyone out there who would like to  
write a sequel to this story, you're welcome to do so without permission. But I   
would like to read it.  
Well, that's it for now, I'm still working on my other Raye/Jadeite  
fanfics but I have no idea when the next one will come out, maybe in a year or  
so... *_*  
  



End file.
